What you Thought
by jagadeesanenator
Summary: What would happen if Ron said something to make Hermione leave? Right before he was about to propose. Watch how their realtionship slowly builds back up. Will it ever be the same between them? Or will it become stronger than before?


Chapter 1

Ron walked into the living room, holding a small velvet covered box behind his back. He smiled as he saw Hermione perched on the little red couch being dusted by Molly Weasley. Hermione stood up and put her book down.

"Mrs. Weasley, please. I can do it. You have enough on your hands." Hermione pleaded. Molly shot her a dark look and told her to sit down and mind her own work. Hermione's face fell and she went to the other side of the room and sat on the floor. She simply stared for a little bit, then continued reading. Ron put the box in his pocket and confronted his mom in the kitchen.

"Mum, why are you being like this to Hermione?" he shouted.

"You remember our conversation yesterday?" she asked. Ron nodded, his face loosing color.

"Well, you know then" she said and swished her wand. The white rag on the counter began drying the dishes in the sink.

"But I lo-" He started but Mrs. Weasly waved him down.

"I know that, Ronald. But how do you know that she loves you, then? How do you know she won't turn you down?" she stated simply. Ron left the kitchen in a huff. He went to his bedroom.

"Hermione?" he croaked. She was sitting on his bed, a sad smile on her face.

"Ron, I'm…I'm leaving for a while" she said, her voice cracking.

"What? Where? Why?" he stared at her, dumbfounded, "Hermione, they're not searching here anymore, you can stay. They aren't looking for the muggle-borns here anymore."

"You think that's why I'm leaving? You think I'm leaving because I'm scared that they'll come back?" she whispered, her voice full of venom.

"Well, yeah. Why are you leaving, if not for that" he asked. He was confused beyond belief.

"I'm leaving because, well, I sort of heard your conversation with your mom yesterday and well… I think she's right." Hermione suddenly seemed very interested in her right pinky nail.

"WHAT???" Ron roared, "You think that…that…" he broke off. He didn't know what to say.

"'Oh Ron, If you marry her, our level of respect will go lower. She's a mud blood and we're blood traitors. If she is part of our family, we will be considered worse than her. Inviting her into our family, yeah right!'" Hermione repeated word for word what Mrs. Weasley had said the previous morning after Ron told her of his plans to propose.

"But-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"And you didn't say anything. You let her rant about, insulting me as if I were a piece of dirt!" she said, her voice suddenly weak.

"But that-" she cut him off again.

"And then you…you called me a mud blood. 'That mud blood'…you said" she had started sobbing.

"I thought you were a mud blood and proud of it? I thought you didn't care!" he bellowed. She turned her back to him and sobbed. After what had to be at lest a minute, she whirled around to face him.

"I thought that when you looked at me, you saw…me, not a dirty little mud blood." she screamed, "I thought that when you looked me, you didn't see a mud blood, you saw Hermione, you saw someone who's been with you, never leaving your side, throughout all those hard times."

"I… I" Ron stammered.

"I thought you loved me!" she screamed. Then she disapparated.

"I do" he moaned.

It had been a week since Hermione had left. In this time, the whole family-including Harry Potter- had been informed of Hermione's rant. And in this time, Hermione had neither visited nor contacted them.

"We would need that book of girl's feelings by now" a worried Harry had said.

"Fred, George, and Ginny had been very angry with Ron to just make Hermione leave like that. Everyone was worried out of their mind, even Mrs. Weasley, as it had been all her fault that Hermione had left, in the words of the twins. But even though she was worried, Mrs. Weasley had said that Hermione was just doing this to make them feel sorry for her. Then, one day, an owl arrived, from Hermione.

"An owl! An owl!" Ginny cried.

"From?" questioned the twins. Ginny showed then.

"An owl from Hermione!" they chorused around the house. Harry and Ron dashed down the stairs, almost knocking into Fred. Ron grabbed it from Ginny's hands and tore it open.

Dear Ron,

I'm so sorry I did that to you. It was just

Spur-of-the-moment. I'm so very sorry.

Well, I am currently staying somewhere

in the Forest Of Dean, you know where the

Quidditch World Cup was held, and I've just

realized that they are going to keep re-checking

the houses where muggle-borns have been

reported. I don't think I can come back anytime soon.

Not that you probably want me too. If you want

to reply just send it back with this owl.

Uhh, well what I wanted to say to

all of your family was just said here so say Hi to

them from me.

Much Love,

Hermione

"She's not coming back" Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears. Harry shook his head.

"I'm such and idiot" Ron said, shaking his head. Ginny patted his head.  
"Yes you are and that's ok" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone gave a small forced laugh. Ron smiled and put his head on the table.

"I'll write that reply now" Ron told them. They smiled at him and left. Harry stayed back.

"I'll help you" he said.


End file.
